Pudding and Love
by Ninalesca
Summary: Luna Lovegood enters Hogwarts, once again, but as a yaoi fangirl. Being as loony as she is, she ends up finding out alot more about some boys than she thought. HPDM, FWGW, possible Ron pairing, slash. No DH spoilers. Fluffeh?
1. Prelude

Luna's Adventures as a Fangirl; Pudding and love.

[Luna enters Hogwarts after a summer of reading Shounen-Ai. Creating a club full of Yaoi fangirls, she dives into the depths of the private lives of the boys in Hogwarts. HPDM, FWGW, RWSF. Purely Innocent Shounen-Ai, no slash... maybe.

[[It actually takes place in year six, because of Malfoy's scene in the bathroom, but I crossed it with book five. (Notice how the twins are still in school?) Ok, so heres the low-down for those who are confused. All of the ages and grades are the same as book five, which means the main characters are in year five, and Luna is in year four...Kay, now I'm confused. But the happenings in the story are the same as year six, which means most, but not all, of the scenes from the book that I re-made are there. After the Prelude, it is in Luna's Pov. NO SEVENTH BOOK SPOILERS.

"Area secure," Luna 'Loony' Lovegood whispered almost inaudibly. She waved to her friends, two second year girls and one third year, signaling that the coast was clear.

"Um, Luna? Are you sure…" One of the youngest girls asked uncertainly.

"Yes, yes, I am certain that those boys were last seen here… last night…" Luna giggled in a girly way. Her actual favorite hobby; boy stalking. She was a normal, if not slightly strange, witch during the day, but at night… she was a boy-hunting machine. The moonlight glistened in her hair as she sprinted about, waiting and hiding.

Another one of the second -years shifted in her place uncomfortably. "Come on, Luna, its late, we have classes tomorrow…"

Luna whipped around to glare at the small witch. "Amy, you know very well that once I start a mission, I intend to complete it. If anyone else agrees with her, you may return to your rooms. But, alas, it will be your losses."

Slowly, but surely, the girls all agreed to go back. "Sorry, Luna, tonight isn't a good night, what with Sherrie's Divination classes beginning tomorrow," Amy, the small second year said, pointing to the third-year.

Quite unexpectedly, Luna waved to them cheerfully. "I'll be sure to get pictures!" She chirped as she held up her small purple camera.

Hearing a rustling noise, Luna ducked down, watching from her place of safety, her friends finally disappearing from her sight. Two boys were walking to the spot where Luna and her friends had previously been hiding.

"…And no one can see us here." One of the boys said confidently. However, he looked a bit embarrassed, with his face a tad pink and all.

"Oh, I don't know, Sempai…" The smaller boy said. Luna recognized him. He was a fourth-year, like her, from her house, Ravenclaw. She did not recognize the older boy; however, she knew his house from the Hufflepuff emblem embedded on his cloak.

Although the older boy was only a pink piglet color, the younger boy was flushed a full red. Luna diverted her attention to her camera to turn it on and such things, still listening to the boys' conversation.

"I told you not to call me Sempai, Devon. I'm not your upperclassman; I'm your… well, your friend, to start." The older boy looked at him sternly.

Devon looked up at the fifth-year tearfully. "But… ah…" He stumbled over his words as the older boy hugged him. "Justin-Sempai… I don't want to get you in trouble."

Justin shook his head, still caressing Devon. "I don't care."

Meanwhile, Luna was still in the bushes, taking pictures and soaking in this beautiful moment. She was mumbling some inaudible words like "Phwee," and "So Kawaii!" as she snapped photo after photo of the forbidden couple.

By now you must be wondering, "Well, if she likes it so much, why is she taking pictures to expose them and destroy their love?" There is a simple answer. She isn't.

She belongs to a club in which the members are free to share their Shounen-Ai pictures and stories, but keeping the characters in their "studies" a secret from the public. If you are caught breaking this rule, you are stripped of your pictures, stories, drawings, writings, and other sorts of equipment, and of your 'Boy-stalking' privilege. It is a simple, but effective, method.

And so, with this information, I can now tell you all about Luna's adventures at Hogwarts, and about some of the unusual couplings she finds there.


	2. Chapter One Can you keep a secret?

Pudding and Love; Chapter one

Can you keep a secret?

Disclaimer: I no own Harry. Dammit, I wish I did, but I don't.

"Ah, another year at Hogwarts." I said in a dreamy voice to my good friend, Harry Potter, as he, Neville and I sat in a compartment together in the Hogwarts express. "How was your summer, Harry? Neville?"

Harry, who had been slumping in his seat, replied in an equally dreamy voice, "Huh? Oh, not much. Spent most of the time at Ron's." He seemed pre-occupied with something, but I could tell just who he was thinking about. "You, Neville?"

"Uh, I just stayed at my Grandmothers the whole summer." Neville said almost sadly. "I sure do miss the D.A., though, Harry."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so do I. It was like having friends…"

Then, a rather rude group of girls came in, blushing and giggling, in a way that annoys me so. "Ahem," One of them started. "I'm Romilda. Romilda Vane. Harry dear, you don't have to sit with them," She gestured to Neville and I. "Come sit with us!"

_What a loser,_ I thought to myself in my head as a shot one of my evil boy-stalker-mode glares at her.

"They're friends of mine," Harry said coldly. I smiled. He was a good friend, all the way.

The girl looked shocked. "Oh. Oh, okay." She said as she prepared her pride to leave. I stuck my tongue out at her.

As soon as they left, I looked at Harry innocently. "They expect you to have cooler friends than us." I said in my quiet, honest way. Neville and I looked at each other sadly.

"You are cool," Harry exclaimed angrily. "None of them was at the Ministry. They didn't fight with me," He said in one of his 'I'm right' voices as Neville looked at him. "Yes, Neville, you and Luna are true friends."

"That's a very nice thing to say," I beamed. I had a hunch that Harry was up to something I would be interested in, so I had to play a good girl for now.

Harry smiled and changed the subject to O.W.L. results. I was going to be taking them this year, so I just listened intently. Neville talked a bit about his results, but the ever thinking Harry was lost in thought by the time he was done. I smirked. He was thinking about _him_ again… that was a good thing.

I had to restrain myself from squealing when Harry blushed red, but Neville was sharper than he looked. "Are you alright, Harry? You look funny." He said in a quizzical way.

"I- Ah, Sorry-"He faltered and I giggled silently. This was it, I knew it. Harry had a crush, and not a normal one, either. Just what I had hoped for.

"Wrackspurt got you?" I asked in fake sympathy.

Harry stared at me. "I-what?"

"A Wrackspurt… they're invisible. They float through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." I said. "I thought I felt one zooming around in here…"

It was then that Ron Weasley decided to join us. I smiled. I rather liked that boy, although he had nothing to do with Shounen-Ai that I knew of. He came in and slumped into the seat next to Harry. "Hi Neville, Hi Luna." He turned to Harry. "Guess what? Malfoy's not doing prefect duty!"

Harry sat up straight, interested. I, of coarse, smiled, but Ron wasn't paying attention, and neither was Neville. Then a small girl came inside with an invitation from our new professor, Slughorn. Before Harry left, I swiped his Invisibility Cloak, knowing if I wanted to see what I had truly came to school for, I would need it.

Harry left, and not long after, the train stopped, signaling that we had arrived. Ron and Neville went ahead, but I stayed back, making the excuse that I had dropped something, and it needed to be found. When Ron offered to help me, I politely refused, and Neville shot me a contemplating look. Slipping the Cloak on my head and making sure I was completely out of sight, I started down the hallway until I heard people's voices.

Peeking inside one of the compartments, I saw none other than Harry Potter, sitting alone... well, he would have been alone if Draco Malfoy hadn't been there. Just as I thought.

"Harry, you said you would think of a way to see more of me this year." The paler of the two boys said, playing with Harry's untidy hair.

"Yeah, and I will. You'll see." Harry promised as he held Draco close to his chest. "We really should be going soon. People will worry."

Draco smiled. It was a true smile, not a smirk or a grimace. "Let them worry. I want to stay here for a little longer." He looked up and Harry kissed him.

My camera was going of like a round of bullets. Quietly, ever so quietly, I was mouthing "Phwee" to myself repeatedly. This was my best find of the year, I knew it.

Draco stopped. Harry looked at him, brow furrowed. "Draco… what's wrong?" When the pale Slytherin shook his head, Harry lifted his chin with his index finger. "Draco, is it Snape again?"

Malfoy nodded, tears in his eyes. "You know it always is. He's a goddamned bastard, he is. Promised my mother that he wouldn't let me die, but… why is he so…?"

Harry shook his head, his eyes full of pain for Malfoy. "He's hurting you again?"

"Harry, hurting like you wouldn't believe. I don't get it… why would he accept to be my godfather… accept the Unbreakable Vow… if he…" He stopped speaking to hold Harry, who could feel him shaking. I felt sorry for the poor boy. Noticing his bare arms, now I saw horrible scratches and scars that covered the entire length. I let out a faint gasp, attempting to cover my mouth.

But it was too late. Draco stood up, a worried look on his face. "I heard something." He opened the compartment door, and I silently backed off, still invisible.

"Yeah, I heard something too. We should go now, anyway." But Harry did not move. "There is something else…?"

Draco had completely opened up now; he was spilling all that he was going to tell. "Harry, it's the Dark Lord, he want me… he wants me to do something… bad. Horrible. Dangerous. You would hate me forever if I did it… but if I don't, he'll find me. He'll find me and kill me."

The look on Harry's face had so much anger; he looked as if he was going to hit Draco. "Stupid," He said slowly and quietly, looking at his feet. "You know… no matter what you do, I could never truly hate you. And besides, I won't let him kill you. Don't ever say that. I'll protect you." Now he stepped forward, stroking Malfoy's long blond hair. "I promise. I'll protect you."

Draco didn't look convinced. "That's what Snape said, too."

Harry was now smiling, but it was apparent that he was upset. "Draco," He whispered, pulling Malfoy closer. "Draco, I'm not like Severus. You know that."

Pulling on Malfoy's hand, they started to leave. I walked a few paces in front of them to be sure I wouldn't bump into them. When I walked far enough ahead of them and I had left the train, I dropped the Cloak on the ground and ran to the castle. There, I waited behind a rock to listen to any more of their conversation.

"Hey, isn't that your Cloak, Harry?" Malfoy said, pointing to the Cloak I had just dropped.

"Yeah," Said Harry, obviously worried. "Someone was watching us."

"Oh," Malfoy said in an unexpectedly calm voice. "Well, if it was someone against us, they would have said something by now… We shouldn't worry."

I quickly ran to into the castle and joined my fellow Ravenclaws, clutching my camera. The feast was already over. I saw Potter and Malfoy heading off in separate directions, one to Gryffindor, the other to Slytherin.

_Don't worry,_ I thought to myself, _I won't let anyone in on your secret._


	3. Chapter two: I got the power!

[I no ownie the books, Harry P. I own dis plot! HA!

Chapter two: I got the power!

I found myself to be having a very good day on our first day of actual classes. My father had been lucky enough to find an Invisibility Cloak. Knowing how useful they are, he sent it to me, with a message saying to be careful not to lose it, and to be responsible with it. I was surprised the teachers let me keep it, because I know they check our mail.

Or maybe they just did not notice it? When I opened the yellow envelope the letter was in, the thin sheet of fabric fell out. It was very difficult to see, even when not invisible. The lovely piece of cloth was large enough to fit me and perhaps two other people, if necessary. I knew even without reading the letter that it was an Invisibility Cloak, because I had used Harry's the night I spied on them on the train.

Having the power of invisibility at hand, I decided to do a bit of peeking. Not snooping, peeking. I rushed from the Ravenclaw tower to a nearby hallway, which I knew was a highway for Ravenclaws and Griffindors alike. There, I saw the red-headed Gryffindor girl, Ginny Weasley. I do like her, she's very nice. Hoping she was going to the Gryffindor tower, I followed her. When Ginny opened the portrait hole, I managed to squeeze myself inside before it shut.

It took me no time at all to find the boys dormitory. Once inside, I saw Harry, sitting on his bed, typing away at his laptop. Peeking over his shoulder, I saw he was talking to someone on instant messenger. I decided it wouldn't hurt to read a bit…

SlytherinDragon: Are we still meeting tonite?

Boywholived: Yeah, at ten in the Room of Requirement, right?

SlytherinDragon: Yup! Hey, shouldn't you be studying for potions? Last time I checked, an Auror needs to pass Potions, DADA, and a few others… can't remember.

Boywholived: yea, well, you're more important.

SlytherinDragon: ttyl, stupid Crabbe and Goyle blew up their faces in another attempt to create a potion for class.

Boywholived: Bye.

For the third time that week, I had to quiet my squeals. That can't be good for me. Harry shut off his laptop and went downstairs, leaving me sitting on his bed, thinking. I now knew what time they were meeting, and where. I was pretty much all set.

I was about to leave when I had a strange feeling. I just felt it would be best if I stayed for a while longer, and a fangirl's instincts are never wrong.

As I suspected, Fred Weasley walked in, plopping himself on his bed and pulling out his own laptop. Guessing he was logging on to Instant Messaging too, I peeked at the screen.

GemPrankster has joined.

FirePrankster: Hey, George. Where are u? I've been waiting all morning.

GemPrankster: Srry, detention with Snape. Wish I were with u.

FirePrankster: Yeah, we gots a lot of stuff to do, and only half of it has to do with pranks.

GemPrankster: El oh el, I'll just see you tonight.

FirePrankster: Don't forget the whipped cream!

GemPrankster: Ha ha, very funny. Never heard that one before, Fred. ;)

I was, I have to admit, a bit shocked. I would have never guessed the Weasley twins to be gay, never mind with each other. But, I suppose that just added to the drama.

Dinner time. Best time of the day. They even had pudding for dessert today! My favorite. Unfortunately, the Nargles got at my stuff again. My shoes are missing, along with one of my best quills. I never see them taking my things, so I'm beginning to wonder if the Nargles and Wrackspurts have teamed up? Then again, Daddy says their rivals, but that doesn't prove anything. Just look at Harry and Draco, for instance.

After dinner, I got ready for my stalking spree. All I really needed was my Invisibility Cloak. I really have to thank Daddy for that; he was the one who sent it to me. Thanks to Harry, I knew where the Room of Requirement was, and how to get in. I stood outside the room, waiting for Harry and Draco. Checking my watch, it was only 9:55, but I couldn't wait any longer.

Finally, I saw Harry walking down the hallway. He stopped in front of where the door would be, and he began to whisper something. "Make a place for Draco and I." The door appeared and he stepped inside, I, of coarse, right behind him. After we were both inside, he left the door open a crack, for Draco. I was actually pretty surprised the room let him in. You usually have to be really specific about what you say, or it just ignores you.

Just a few moments later the Dragon himself entered the room.

"About time," Harry pouted and turned around, pretending to be mad.

"Sorry, I had a hard time getting around Snape. He's been extra bitchy lately." Draco apologized as he slung his arms around Harry's neck.

"Fine, I guess it wasn't your fault…" The brunette turned his head around to look at Draco.

"That's right. I got here as fast as I could. I wouldn't miss this for the world." His fingers guided Harry's lips to his own. That moment, their souls were so entangled; I doubted they would notice me, even if they could see me. I immediately regretted that thought, because when I tried to get up to shift my position, I tripped. The Cloak fell off of me, and as if to contradict my thoughts, Draco yelled at me.

"Who the hell…?" He screamed, pulling away from Harry.

Harry just stared at me. I rubbed my head, wondering if I had hurt anything.

"Um, hi?" I started, not quite sure what to say.

"How in the world did you get in here?" Harry asked, genuinely interested. But the Slytherin spoke before I could answer him.

"Who cares how she got in here?! What is she doing here?" Draco said, calmer than he was before, but not by much.

"Hold on, Dragon, I know this girl." He looked back at me. "Luna? I didn't even recognize you! What are you doing here?"

I looked from Harry to Draco, wondering if I could lie my way out. It didn't look like lying would help. "Um, I wish I could say 'I can explain,' but I can't, really." I said to no one in particular.

"Were you spying on us?"

"No! No, not really. I mean… I guess that's an appropriate word for it, but I never intended for anyone to actually know!"

Harry looked at me quizzically. "You mean, you weren't going to tell anyone?"

I shook my head fiercely. "Never! That's not what-"

"Than what were you doing?" Draco interrupted.

"Call it stalking, or call it a fangirls' hobby, I don't really know. I was bored. I wanted to, so I did."

"What-? Why?"

I sighed. It had been a long time since I had explained this to anyone. "One, because gays are interesting… and two, its fun to find out just how many boys in this school are actually straight."

Draco laughed. "You really are loony."

I smiled at him. "Why, thank you, Draco."


End file.
